


Happiness in Normality

by mintyah



Series: Take My Hand If You Feel It Too [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just boys being happy, telepathic and in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness in Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of Korean words that I've used are in the end notes

It's an average Tuesday afternoon in their household. Variety show reruns are playing in the living room, the background sounds of Kang Hodong’s loud baritone drifting into the kitchen where Jeonghan has jjigae simmering on the stove, broth boiling and filled with all of Joshua's favourite vegetables and meat. Jeonghan hums to himself as he adds spices; the strong smell of gochujang wafts through the connection and Joshua almost stumbles into a little old lady at the fruit stand. He's a good five miles away from their kitchen and nine floors below, but the link doesn't care about distance and the smell feels like it hit him in the face.

Jeonghan’s laughter rings in his head along with a playfully whispered "Careful. Pay attention to what you’re doing over there, I want my dessert to arrive home in one piece." He tosses a mental wink filled with suggestive undertones Joshua's way but ruins any seductive influence he might have had when he chuckles again at his partner’s misfortune.  
Joshua can't bring himself to feel any embarrassment though, this is a regular occurrence in their everyday lives. Jeonghan does something distracting, Joshua is distracted and ends out making a fool of himself in public. It's a vicious cycle of endearing actions and Joshua hopes it never ends.   
So he grins and senses Jeonghan’s laughter double as he bows and profusely apologises to the old woman.   
  
As he moves on to the next stall he replies to Jeonghan "Pieces. The patbingsu ingredients are in multiple pieces until we put it together later anyway."   
A snort "irrelevant, you know what I meant."  
  
Of course Joshua knows, he knows everything that Jeonghan means, always, in intimate detail.  
  
"Did you get the condensed milk?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"The rice cakes?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They don’t have to do this, what with both their thoughts swimming together and matching in a collective, but it’s nice to pretend to be a normal couple from time to time.   
Even if they are having this conversation through a telepathic mind link.   
Jisoo ponders the image of Jeonghan smirking cheekily at him over the pot of jjigae whilst also watching the fruit vendor. Yeah, okay, they’re hardly normal, but to them, what was once a novel experience has become routine.  
  
"Did you get the-"  
  
"Yep, I got the matcha, red beans and every fruit that crossed your mind from the time I left until now. Now stop it or the ice creams going to melt before I get home."  
  
Home. Their home. There’s a flutter in his chest whenever he thinks about it, sparks in his synapses with every fond memory that comes to mind with the word. It’s been a little over a year since he made the move to Seoul to be with Jeonghan. A year of learning the language, finding a job and his way around a new city. Growing in a new environment with the one he loves, building a life together, building a home.  
He thinks of the first few weeks they spent together in person, the feeling of finally being close to him, connected in mind body and soul after months of waiting; finally experiencing the electric feeling of each other’s touch. He smiles to himself as warmth surges through his veins, blood pumping quicker at the vibrant colour of his memories. They spent a week in the apartment alone, just them and the joy of feeling the slide of skin on skin with no mental barrier in between, christening every surface available to them.  
  
Jeonghan senses the shift in his mood, the heat pooling low in his belly and the vivid imagery his train of thought is broadcasting between them.  
Jeonghan gasps and drops his wooden spoon on the stovetop, shifting in his pants.  
  
"I was going to ask you to get some kkultarae as well but-" Joshua's stomach tightens as Jeonghan’s fist clenches around the counters edge and his hips do a quick roll. Joshua’s steps stutter and Jeonghan growls "-come home. Now."   
  
Joshua doesn't have to be told twice.  
  
"Kkultarae can wait." he says huskily, taking a steadying breath and moves quickly to the markets exit.  
  
Joshua has long since gotten the hang of appearing and acting normal in public when he has to, but it’s difficult when he can see his boyfriend clear as day in the middle of the markets walkway breathing heavily and sliding his shirt off.   
Jeonghan whines his name and Joshua speeds up into a quick jog in the direction of their apartment. Hopefully he'll make it back in time to help Jeonghan remove his pants in person.

**Author's Note:**

> kkeultarae - a type of Korean dessert made with honey and maltose, as well as various fillings. Korean equivalent of the Chinese dragon's beard candy  
> jjigae - Korean stew.  
> patbingsu - Korean shaved ice dessert. basically shaved ice with red beans ice cream and various fruit.  
> gochujang - fermented hot chilli paste. (the smell is can be very strong)


End file.
